Lab Rats: OC Contest CLOSED and Story
by Jaycee Payne Ward
Summary: Jaycee goes to Mission Creek High when her uncle, Famous inventor Donald Davenport, brings in Jay and her brother. They meet the Lab Rats and learn new moves and ways to become friends with one another. Chase/OC, Bree/James, Adam/OC/. 1D, BTR & Lab Rats.
1. OC FORM

**OC FORM**

Full Name:

Nickname:

Occupation:

Social Class:

Age:

Eye Color:

Glasses or contacts:

Hair Color, length and style:

Weight and Height:

Skin Type:

Dstinguishing marks:

Is he/she healthy:

Favorite Color:

Music:

Food:

Mode of Transportation:

Hobbies:

Shoe Brand:

Habits:

Greatest Strength:

Greatest weakness:

Hometown:

Finances:

Mother:

Father:

Sibling(s):

Other Family:

Optimist (positive) or Pessimist (negative):

Introvert (shy) or Extrovert (outgoing):

Talents:

Extremely skilled at:

Extremely unskilled at:

Good Characteristics:

Character flaws:

Biggest regret:

Biggest accomplishment:

Darkest secret/ does anybody know/ how'd they find out:

Friends:

Most liked thing about character:

Most disliked:

How do they react in a crisis:

How do they face problems:

Kind of problem they usually run into:

How they react to new problems:

Favorite Clothing:

Jewelry:

Other Accessories:

Where do they live:

Where do they want to live:

Spending habits:

Most prized posession:

People they secretly admire, why:

Person they are most influenced by, why:

Most important peron in their life before the story starts, why:

How do they spend their week just before the story starts:

Love Interest:

**MY OC**

Full Name: Jaycee Marie Maslow-Pena-Styles

Nickname: Jay, Pen, Mazzy, jayjay

Occupation: lead singer of Project Direction, back up singer for Big Time Rush, Singer/Dancer for One Direction because of Harry (he got her the job by videotaping her dancing and singing to a One Direction song...the guys thought she was good and thus she was hired)

Social Class: very popular and kind of nerdy

Age: 16

Eye Color: blue

Glasses or contacts: wears glasses often when contacts get lost

Hair Color, length and style: black, little past shoulder length, scene style haircut

Weight and Height: 95 lbs, 5'5"

Skin Type: tanned

Dstinguishing marks: scars on face and foot from a car accident with james and her dad when she was little (A/N that's how her dad died)

Is he/she healthy: yes she is healthy

Favorite Color: purple and lime green

Music: any kind basically but mostly prefers new, modern songs

Food: strawberries, popcorn, apples,cupcakes

Mode of Transportation: skateboarding

Hobbies: reading, writing, singing, dancing, sports, drawing (basically anything creative)

Shoe Brand: DC

Habits: talks to self alot

Greatest Strength: ability to care for, forgive and protect others no matter what the situation

Greatest weakness: trusting the wrong people

Hometown: Wichita, Kansas

Type of Childhood: grew up in a big house but was raised by a nany since her mom was never home

Finances: very wealthy

Mother:Jayme Anne Reimer-Styles

Father: Joshua David Maslow (deceased)  
Step-Father: Jacob Edward Styles

Sibling(s): James David Maslow (brother), Harry Edward Styles (step-brother)

Other Family: Carlos Roberto Pena (Cousin), Donald Davenport (uncle, took her and james in after her parents died), Tasha Davenport (step-aunt), Leo Francis Dooley Davenport (step-cousin)

Optimist (positive) or Pessimist (negative): OPTIMIST

Introvert (shy) or Extrovert (outgoing): EXTROVERT

Talents: good at almost everything (except juggling)

Extremely skilled at: almost everything (except juggling)

Extremely unskilled at: Juggling

Good Characteristics: smart, nice, pretty

Character flaws: over dramatic

Biggest regret: trusting Cameron Quiseng

Biggest accomplishment:Grammy Awards she's won for being in BTR, PD and 1D

Darkest secret/ does anybody know/ how'd they find out: loves to dance to the strangest songs/ James,Carlos and Harry know/ They're her family

Friends: has lots; close ones- Niall James Horan, Liam James Payne, Harry Edward Styles, Kendall Donald Knight, Brianna Katherine Dinocento, Bree, and Alexandra Leef

Most liked thing about character: her personality

Most disliked: over dramatic behavior

How do they react in a crisis: gets straight to the problem

How do they face problems: figure out solutions in no time and with no problem

Kind of problem they usually run into: near death experiences with her, family and friends

How they react to new problems: figure out solutions fast

Favorite Clothing,why: tank tops, sweaters and shorts; they keep her nice and cool

Jewelry: belly button piercings, ear piercings, lots of bracelets and rings

Other Accessories: purple headband all the time, 1D backpack that she carries her extra stuff in

Where do they live: Miami, Florida

Where do they want to live: Mullingar, Ireland

Spending habits, why: food, Niall, Carlos and Liam love food so it's always good to have LOTS of food in your house

Most prized posession, why: her special BFF necklace, Carlos got it for her or her special signed MEGA poster of Niall, her best friend Avery got it for her. Or her Lab Rats suit that Uncle Davenport gave to her when she was little, He hopes for Jay to become a bionic teenager like the Lab Rats.

People they secretly admire, why: Carlos, despite the age difference they are like twins and they will always be, Bree, she can count on her for anything and she's basically a sister

Person they are most influenced by, why: Niall , she is influenced by him because of all the good things he does for people. Chase,

Most important person in their life before the story starts, why: Her uncle Donald, he is a great inventor and he got Jaycee interested in learning new moves for fighting.

How do they spend their week just before the story starts: hanging out with the Lab Rats, BTR and Harry Styles

Love Interest: Chase


	2. Available Characters for OCs

Adam~Savannah (SouthernBellex)

Bree~ James

Carlos~ Stella (MissBTR-FOREVA)  
Chase~Jaycee (JayceeMarieMaslow-Pena)

Harry~ Paige (xXLaura KateXx)

James~ Bree

Kendall~ Alexis (xXLove-DirectionXx)

Liam~ Annabelle (OneDirectionFanXOXO)

Logan~ Alexis (Alexis DC)

Louis~ Mia (LouisTomlinsonsGirl)

Niall~ Katrina (ThornLuna927)

Zayn~ Tammy (I-LUV-MY-MOM)

**Now that I've got all the OCs I need, I'm going to start writing the story by this weekend maybe. If I'm not busy that is. Hopefully I'm not busy because I love all of my readers. You guys are what make continue doing what I do. Love you.**

**P.S. I'm just gonna use this story to write the chapters instead of making a whole new story.**

**~Jaycee~**


End file.
